Funny, Loving, Fun!
by o-chibi-chani
Summary: hehehehheheh..srry i deleted the story...if u remember the story
1. Chapter 1

**Till the Very End**

"MATSUMOTO!!"

I shouted, so that at least the WHOLE Soul Society could hear my anger.

"Yes? Taichou?" Matsumoto sang as she entered the doorway. She looked at my all giggly like, with that smart ass smile of hers… _"…and a cute one that is too…"_ I shook my head in frustration. _"What the hell? I-I didn't just think THAT………did I?... Argh... get your head outta the gutter Toushirou-boy... remember what you had to yell at her about…" _"-ichou? Taichou? Are you in there Taichou?" she waved a hand in front of my face.

I hit her hand away, back to myself. "Yea I'm fine!" I yelled. "My question is…" I took a deep breath, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SOOOOOOO LONG TO GET YOUR LUNCH!?!?!?!?! 4 HOURS MATSUMOTO?!?! 4 HOURS?!?!?!" I half, yelled, half screamed into Matsumoto's ear to make her hear me damn well.

She flinched. "S-ssorry Tai-Taichou….I-I-I I…just had some problems getting back to the office….that's all sir" she said softly, absent mindedly rubbing her hand up and down her arm. I raised and eyebrow, still glaring of coarse, and put a hand on my hip.

"I'm listening…what exactly happened on your way back to the office??" I asked. She smiled softly. "I just ran….into an old friend at mind Taichou, and I had to be by myself for awhile….nothing else…." her smile turned to a slight frown.

I was about to raise my voice again, but stopped myself from doing so. My face softened as I saw a single tear run down her face.

My heart sank.

I hated when I saw her like this. It hurt me deeply. Wounding me deeper than the deepest sword cut. That is how much I care for her.

As my lieutenant.

As my best friend.

As my secret lov—

"Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou? Are you currently in?" a voice came over from the door. I grunted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This is a report coming from the Sou-Taichou Sir! It appears that the Arranccar have showed their faces in the out skirts of Seireitei." he said .

"Any word on their names?" I asked, figuring it would be Aizen.

"Yes Sir. One of them has the name of Ichimaru Gin. Former Taichou of squad three" he finished.

Matsumoto's face went pale. My eyes widened. _"Gin ... shit… that damn bastard…….liar……traitor…" _ My hands went into balls of fists.

"That'll be all" I told the messenger.

"Yesser" he said shunpo-ing off. I stared at the door, trying to let it all soak in me. Then I heard weeping. I looked up to Matsumoto. Her hands were in her face, covering the tears she shed.

I didn't think my heart could sink any further.

**Well…I think that was kinda good! Just wait for the next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then! Here's the next chappie! And to all you who think I'm the greatest person in the world, **

**I do not own Bleach, or any of their characters. I wish I did though….sigh only in my dreams…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey…Matsumoto….don't worry about-"I'm not worried about him Taichou…." She said, cutting me off, and wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. "Like I said before….I just need some time alone ok?" she smiled me one of her "not-to-worry-smiles", and shunpoed out of the office.

I gave a small sigh, running my fingers through my hair. _"Now what…" _I mused, somehow managing a small smirk on my face.

"Go after her, Hitsugaya-Taichou" then I felt a pat on my back.

A giant shiver went up my spine, with a loud "Ack!!" coming from my mouth.

I turned around.

He smiled. "Yo! Hitsugaya-Taichou!" waving a hand in the air.

"U-Ukitake!! Do-Don't hide your reiatsu like that!! Are you trying to fricken kill me or what?!?!?!" I yelled in fear and frustration.

"Ok, ok! Calm down! I just came by to give you some more gifts!" he smiled happily, dropping the load full onto the ground.

I sighed. "Ukitake…this isn't the best time to-"Nonsense Hitsugaya-Taichou! Candy makes everything better!" he smiled. Then he put on his serious face. "Tell me then…what's all the commotion going on about in Seireitei? Has something happened?" he asked, sitting down on my chair.

My brows furrowed.

"Well," I started, crossing my arms on my chest and leaning on my work desk "the Arranccar are making a muck about in the outskirts of Seireitei. We've gotten informed that one of -"The culprits names was Ichimaru Gin right?" he cut me off. I looked at him funnily. He shrugged. "I heard your conversation before I came in" he stated.

I sighed. _"Stupid eavesdropper" _I glared at him. "So you technically know the situation here Ukitake. Maybe you should head back to your squad and rest easy…I'll take care of the reports with the Arranccar" I stated, straightening out papers on my desk.

He shook his head. "No way Hitsugaya-Taichou! You gotta deal with a different problem! I'll handle the Arranccar case. You deal with the problem at hand!" he smiled radiantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the problem at hand the Arranccar? What other problems could you be talking of the sort?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled, closing his eyes. "What about your bubbly fuku-taichou Shirou? Go after her and deal with her first" he smiled heading towards the door. "After all…" he started, back turned to me, "the rules. First priority is that our team mates are well-looked after right?" he smirked, finally shunpoing off.

I sighed, turning my gaze to the window. I heard Shinigami scurrying about, going this way and that. I turned to my Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru and grabbed it, slinging it over my shoulder. Giving a small smirk I said, "I hate it when you're right, Ukitake…" and ran out the door.

**And…well…I still have many chappies to go…so don't give up on me yet!! For I am from Hawaii!! Closest place to Paradise!! And I bet most of you are feeling REALLY jealous right now cause u wanna come here!! Hahahahahahahahahaha! (well…good luck….hope u come!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, heres my third chappie!! I didn't expect it to go so smoothly!! Well, that's what you get for living in the GREATEST state in the nation!!! (jk, jk…im kidding!!) any ways….here I go!!**

"MATSUMOTO!"

I yelled, running through the not-so-much-crowded streets of Seireitei. _"Think Toushirou-boy! Where does she always go if shes stressed, or just wants to get away from work??"_ I thought to myself, running this way and that, not really knowing where, and or, which way I was heading into. _"Damn it! Damn it!" _I shut my eyes in frustration as I ran.

"_Matsumoto! Where did you go—ooo" _"---ooowhoooaaaaa!!!!" I yelled, as I slipped on the pavement, to my surprise was wet.

"Ack!" My back hit the pavement hard, causing me to yelp in pain a bit. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow….." I hissed, squinting my eye at the sudden pain, rubbing my back with my hand. After awhile of suffering, and running around, getting absolutely no where…I decided to rest a bit. I leaned back onto the wall, resting my arm on my knee.

"_Matsumoto…" _ I thought to myself, raising my head upwards to look at the blue sky. _"…where'd you go?" _ I squinted my eyelids as the sun came outta nowhere.

"And—that's why I'M SO KOOL!!!"

My head snapped upwards as I heard a familiar voice.

"Ha, ha! You're SOOOOOO funny Hisagi!!!" I heard some girls say.

I jumped to my feet, running around the corner to bump into Hisagi, and some of his drinking buddies.

"Hisagi…" I said, standing in front of him. He smirked, as he hugged the 2 girls closer to him. "Hey! Isn't it Shirou! What's up little buddy??" he slurred in his drunken state.

"You're a disgrace you know….getting drunk in the afternoon" I pointed out. "And its "Hitsugaya-Taichou" to you" I glared

"Ok, ok! Gomen!! Did you need something "Hitsugaya-Taichou?" he emphasized. I sighed. "Did you see Matsumoto anywhere? She ran off again…" I stated. He grunted. "Uhh… yea…she was uhhh…" he started to go into a daze, in his drunken state of coarse. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. Finally, he snapped back to reality. "Oh yea!! She was back at the bar. I think you'll find her there" he said triumphantly. With a giant leap, I shunpoed outta there. "Arigatou! Hisagi!"

(At the bar)

I burst in to the bar, panting really hard. The bar tender smiled. "Are, Are…I don't see a lot of taichou's here often! This is definitely a sight!" he smiled. I ran to the counter. "Do you know if Matsumoto Rangiku is here?" I asked, in a hurried motion. His expression saddened. "I don't know if you really want to talk to her now…she's a bit down. Not her usually cheerful self" he pointed to her, sitting in the corner of the bar by herself.

"Arigatou" I said to him and walked on over slowly to the corner of the bar.

I sat myself down on the opposite seat, and looked up to her face. I could see tear stains on her cheeks, and every so often, new tears would freely flow over them. In her left hand, had a bottle of sake. By her right hand, 5 empty bottles remained.

"Hey…Matsumoto…" I looked at her softly, reaching out my hand to touch her other hand. "I don't know what to do Taichou….he just….keeps on coming back to me….I-I can't stop it…."she buried her face in her hands. "I-I can't take it anymore Taichou…it seems impossible to get it to go away, and forget…"

She paused, but I said nothing…I couldn't…I just let her say what she's been hiding in her heart.

She smirked, an unpleasant one that I have never seen Matsumoto do before.

"I bet everyone hates me" she said. "No one wants to listen to what I have to say about my past life, or my problems,….it's always the same problems with me…Gin, Gin, Gin….that's all I talk about anyway…" she laughed bitterly. My eyes widened at what she said.

'_That…that isn't…true!! I don't hate you!!"_ I screamed in my head.

"It's better if I just _die_…huh Taichou?? she smiled bitterly.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!!!" I yelled, slamming my hands onto the table, drawing attention from all over the bar. Matsumoto looked up at me, in shock. I glared at her angrily. "Don't EVER say that again Matsumoto!! All you said! It's NOT true!!" I yelled again.

She stared at me with that "what are you talking about" look. I sighed, sitting back down. "What I mean is…I don't hate you…" I started off… "2nd…I'm always hear to listen to what you have to say about your pains…no matter how big or small they are…" I leaned over the table to be closer to her face. "3rd…I don't want my best friend to die…I couldn't live with myself if that happened…" I caressed her cheek with my hand. "What do you mean Taichou??" she said softly.

"This is all because of you…" I put my lips in front of hers and kissed her "…I love you…my Rangiku"

**WOW…this was a fun chappie to write!! It was hard…but all worth while. I don't know if anyone wants me to keep on writing…but I will if you want me to!! I didn't plan on this being the final chapter! Arigatou for reading!!!**

**ToushirouXRangiku**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I decided to continue the lovely story between Rangiku and Shirou-kun . I may **

**hav'ta change it to "M" cause it might have lemon in the mere future………ok then…let's continue **

**shall we?**

**Matsumoto: Yay! I finally get to sleep with my Taichou! **

**Hitsugaya: Ma-matsumoto…**

**Born-to-be-a-hero: Dun worry bout it Shirou! I'll make sure Matsumoto goes easy on you kay? **

**smiles evilly**

**Hitsugaya: O-oo-okkkay then…**

**Yumichika: Then let's get on with the show! **

**All of us: WTF?!?! Yumichika?!?!**

Whistles were heard all around me, in my daring attempt to kiss one of the most beautiful Shinigami in all of the Soul Society. She started to regard my lips, and put her hands on mine.

"-and that's when I realized that he was a-Who, whoa! Hitsugaya-Taichou?!? Matsumoto-san?!?"

I shot my head up, looking into the faces of Kira Izuru, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki.

My face immediately went red. I wasn't expecting that people were among us at all. I withdrew from her lips, and grunted in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Good job! You actually got a kiss from the hottest girl in Seireitei!" Renji winked, putting a thumbs up.

I blushed a deeper shade of red, one that I didn't even think possible.

"Urusei!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms over my chest. Kira smirked. "OKAAYYY then HITSUGYA-TAICHOU!!" he half said, half yelled. "We'll let you do your own thin over here then kay?" Rukia smiled, taking Kira by the arm and pulling him away swiftly.

Matsumoto, who had been surprisingly quiet through the whole thing, suddenly burst out laughing.

I looked at her confusingly, with that "What the heck is she doing" expression, which made her laugh harder.

Then I realized it and I smirked in approval.

This was the first true smile and laugh she had done since she heard Ichimaru was back in the Soul Society.

"Hey Taichou…" she suddenly snapped me outta my thoughts.

I grunted. "Hmm?"

"If it's not to much trouble…." She started. I raised and eyebrow.

"Could I stay at your place tonight?"

I choked at her sudden request, looking at her in surprise.

"I mean…if you don't want me to, I understand…" she smiled a sad smile.

"Aw hell with that" I said closing my eyes. "Of coarse you can come"

"Come on. Let's go Rangiku" I smiled, stretching my hand out to her.

**well this was short cause I was lazy…so the next chapter should be better than this so ok **


End file.
